<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If We Fall Down Brother, I'll be There to Make it Right by tiniestmite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769735">If We Fall Down Brother, I'll be There to Make it Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite'>tiniestmite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Heat Stroke, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The more he dwells on it, the more he becomes aware of just how thirsty he is. His mouth goes dry at the mere thought of hydration. </p><p>He keeps running, ignoring the pounding in his head that is only growing more apparent. Soon, his breathing picks up and he starts to notice that he’s not sweating anymore. </p><p>Well, that’s not a good sign.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Carlos goes on a run on the hottest day of the year and forgets a water bottle because he's Dumb and suffers the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If We Fall Down Brother, I'll be There to Make it Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/gifts">dazedastrophile</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the “heatstroke” square on my bthb card (open for requests - see the board <a href="https://officerrxyes.tumblr.com/">here</a> :) </p><p>Requested by @sunshinestrand who said "Okay, I think I've decided. Would I please be able to request the heatstroke square? I'll leave it up to you to choose which of the duo it happens to, but maybe they are by themselves when the effects begin to kick in and they have to try and find a way to get themselves some help? Anyways, I know you'll write something amazing like you always do! 💛"</p><p>Title from "Stray Dogs" by RELIC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In hindsight, it was probably not the best idea to plan his long run of the week for the hottest day of the year. Granted, Carlos could have just called it off. But it was just a little heat. Nothing he couldn’t handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also could have turned around when he realized he forgot his water bottle. But there was nothing he could do about that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, all he could do was power through and keep going until he got where he was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except, where was he going, exactly?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The harder he tries to think about it, the more fuzzy everything seems. Searching for the details from earlier in the day only to find them buried behind a blurry wall that he cannot seem to break through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So goddamn hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It definitely was not this hot when he started on his run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more he dwells on it, the more he becomes aware of just how thirsty he is. His mouth goes dry at the mere thought of hydration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps running, ignoring the pounding in his head that is only growing more apparent. Soon, his breathing picks up and he starts to notice that he’s not sweating anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that’s not a good sign.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos starts to think he won’t be getting to his final destination, wherever that may be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he stops running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the movement stops, an overwhelming dizziness steps in its place. He bends down, places his hands on his knees, waiting for the moment to pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looks up, he notices just how bright the sun is. And that his surroundings won’t stop moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he stopped moving… didn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scanning his environment more, he zones in the alleyway all too familiar, even in his delusional state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Firehouse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mustering up all the remaining energy, Carlos slowly makes his way across the street and into the alley of firehouse 126.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Reyes,” Judd approaches him first before he can even get inside the truck bay. “You alright, man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I, uh,” he stutters, out of breath. “Is TK around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judd nods, eyeing him warily and leading him into the firehouse. “Strand, your boy is here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches TK make his way down the stairs, his signature smile plastered on his face. However, the smile quickly drops when he takes in the other man's appearance. “Carlos?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he says, not exactly sure how to greet his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK exchanges a look with Judd before closing the gap between him and Carlos. “Let’s go somewhere private. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nods and TK takes his hand, leading him to the bunk room in the upper level of the firehouse. Carlos, to his effort, tries to ignore the wave of dizziness that washes over him as he climbs the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” TK asks as Carlos takes a seat on the bed he knows belongs to the other man. Finally able to rest, his body instantly relaxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he starts to reply out of habit but stops when he realizes TK can read right through it. “Okay, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos, what’s going on? You look terrible. You’re drenched in sweat and you look like you’re going to pass out at any moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel like I am,” Carlos replies as TK’s eyes widen in concern. “I was just out for my run and it’s just so hot out and I may have forgotten to grab a water bottle. But I’ll be fine though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well you’re definitely dehydrated. Do you have any other symptoms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m a little dizzy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK nods. “I’m going to get you some water, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos watches as TK gets up and disappears out of the bunk room. As soon as the other man is out of sight, he squeezes his eyes shut. Maybe he was more than just a little dizzy. His head is spinning and he really does feel like he is tinkering on the edge of consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much he could tell TK was trying to mask his concern, Carlos knows TK is likely freaking out on the inside. He hates to do this TK. But at least he’s getting help now, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, babe,” TK says, handing him the glass of cool water. “Take small sips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nods, taking the glass from TK’s grasp and tries his best to follow his boyfriend’s instructions. But he honestly didn’t even realize just how much his body was craving water until the cold liquid hit his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos,” TK warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lowering the glass, Carlos locks eyes with him. He opens his mouth to tell TK that he’s fine before he realizes his mistake. He scans the room, looking for a trash can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, TK comes to his rescue and quickly grabs the nearest small trash can and hands it to Carlos, allowing his body to reject all the water he just attempted to put in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, TK sits down next to him and begins to rub circles on his back. When Carlos stops dry heaving, he finally speaks up. “Your back is drenched in sweat, Carlos. How do you really feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like shit,” he pants. He can tell his symptoms are only getting worse, something that clearly TK has also picked up on if the worried look on his face was any indication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to get Michelle,” TK nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Carlos grabs his hand before he can get up. “I want you to stay.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Carlos, you need help. I’ll be right back, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK stands up and Carlos does the same, ready to tell his boyfriend again that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> only to be met with another wave of dizziness. His vision fills  with stars and he can hear TK calling his name, and though he is standing right next to him it sounds like he’s much farther away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels the other man grab his arm to steady him, but it’s too late. Carlos feels his body meet the ground and his vision fades to black.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking away the darkness, the first thing Carlos notices is the clean white ceiling tiles. That, paired with the sounds around him gives him a pretty clear indication of where he is. Taking it in, it doesn’t take too much brain power to process where he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or if that wasn’t enough of a sign, the various tubes and wires he’s hooked up to make it clear enough he is in fact in the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” TK catches his attention from the chair next to his bed. “Welcome back. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,’ TK smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos really did feel better. He no longer felt dizzy or nauseous and was ready to put this behind him. But something did seem off about TK. Usually the other man would have been all over him, fawning and making sure that he was comfortable and didn’t need anything. While Carlos didn’t miss it exactly, the space between served as clear indication that something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, TK was keeping his distance and appeared to be avoiding eye contact with Carlos. And besides the short conversation they had when he first woke up, TK has barely uttered a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TK,” Carlos speaks up, catching the other man's attention. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re way too quiet and I want to know what you’re thinking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean the fact that I had to watch my boyfriend pass out from heatstroke and spend the next few hours waiting to find out if he would actually wake up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos feels like he’s been punched in the gut. He had not even considered how this must have affected TK. “I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK hangs his head, placing his palms in his eyes. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos leans over, ignoring the protest from the various wires connected to his body, and grabs the other man’s hand. “You don’t have to apologize, TK. I didn’t think about how much this must have scared you and I’m really sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK gives him a small nod and smile. “I’m glad I was with you at least. I mean, of all places to pass out from heatstroke, the firehouse is probably one of the best spots to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos lets out a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just promise me you will make smarter choices next time you decide to go for a run on the hottest day of the year, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I can handle that,” he agrees, smiling at TK, who returns the smile and places a soft kiss on his hand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really worked on this one for a while and it was one of those that the more I looked at the more I was like "wait is this even good?" So now I am posting it before I change my mind. Shoutout to <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">Jillian</a> who really helped me out with this fic 💗</p><p>If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment or giving some kudos - it really makes me so happy.</p><p>Let's talk about whump on <a href="https://officerrxyes.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>